1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hybrid powertrain mechanisms, and more particularly, to a hybrid powertrain mechanism having a plurality of driving modes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hybrid powertrain mechanism, an engine that has preferred performance at higher speed and has an advantage of convenient energy supply is combined with an electric motor that has preferred performance at lower speed and has advantages of low pollution and low noise. Such a combination can be a serial system or a parallel system. In a parallel system, power can be outputted from either the engine or the electric motor. Also, power can be outputted from both the engine and the electric motor so as to generate a larger output power. Therefore, the parallel system has better system efficiency than the serial system. A key point in the parallel system is the mechanical design of the hybrid powertrain mechanism
However, in the mechanical design of the conventional hybrid powertrain mechanism, epicyclic trains are usually not connected to clutches and only used as movement components for power transmission. As such, a hybrid power transmission effect cannot be achieved.
Further, internal gears and bevel gears are generally used in the epicyclic trains of the conventional hybrid powertrain mechanism. However, fabrication of the internal gears and bevel gears is very difficult and time consuming, thus increasing the difficulty, time and cost of fabricating the conventional hybrid powertrain mechanism.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.